


wicked friendship or good love?

by magiclolipop



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Party, mention of evie/doug, mention of mal/ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclolipop/pseuds/magiclolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Evie and Mal go at a party and things get a little past the friendly side will they stay best friends or something else? hey i'm back with my other one shot. i will probably do another one soon maybe next week anyways back to this one. Malvie all the way! mention of Evie/doug and mention of Mal/Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mal and Evie's plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I posted this on another site also but I wanted you to have it here too :) so here it is hope you like it! Enjoy -Magic

(No one POV) Evie was already up watching Mal sleep. Most of the time Evie was up after Mal but not this time since Mal drank more than her.

 

 _(Memories from the night before)_  


-Mal :"come on E hurry up"

-Evie :"yeah yeah im coming baby dragon"

-Mal :"what did you just said I didn't hear you"

 

(Evie POV) Shit did i just called her baby dragon i hope she didn't heard me since I'm in the bathroom.

 

(Mal POV) I heard what Evie said i just wanted to see what she is going to answer.

 

(Evie POV) Thank god she didn't hear that! Fiouf I’m safe.

 

-Evie :"i said that i was coming"

-Mal :"ok come on ! I wanna go dance  with my best friend!"

-Evie :"are you sure you're not going there to drink?"

-Mal :"ha.ha.ha funny E"

 

(Evie POV) Friends..sadly were only friends.

 

(Mal POV) I feel bad saying that we are only best friends..but I'm supposed to be in love with Ben right now well that’s what everybody thinks…

 

(no one POV) Mal chose to wear her hand painted converse while Evie was wearing shiny blue heels. The girls took their leather coats and went out of the room. Outside it was a bit cold since it was already 11pm right now. The first time she went in town Mal found a Honda motorcycle. She painted it dark purple with some black .Mal bought a purple helmet to match the bike and she bought a blue one for Evie. She didn't show her motorcycle to Evie yet but she was going to see it in 5 min.

 

-Evie :"how are we going to go there?"

-Mal :"don't worry we got a ride", Mal winked at Evie.

-Evie :"Jay and Carlos?"

-Mal :"nope"

-Evie :"Ben? Doug? Chad?"

-Mal :"uh uh", said Mal while shaking her head into a no.

 

(No one POV) They were in the dorm's underground parking. Now they entered Mal's private garage that Evie didn't knew existed but she assumed it was Mal's since there was a huge graffiti of 2 dragon forming a heart.

 

-Evie :"who then?"

-Mal :"me"

-Evie :"hahaha with what ? Ben's scooter?"

-Mal :"no with this!"

(No one POV) Mal took the sheet that was on top of the motorcycle and lifted it. Evie was blown away by the bike in front of her. Mal approach Evie with her purple helmet on her head and Evie's in her hands.

-Mal :"i bought you a blue one I taught you would like it"

-Evie :"omg Mal first the bike look awesome and wow the helmet thanks"

-Mal :"it's the first time that i show it to someone and that i have a passenger"

-Evie :"try to not kill me please"

-Mal :"I won't and if something happen to you because of me..i would never forgive myself"

-Evie :"hey stop it aren't we going to have fun!"

-Mal :"Hell yeah! But wait i got something else for you"

 

(no one POV) Mal came back with 2 motorcycle leather jacket one with her usual logo and one for Evie with her logo.

 

-Evie :"again wow! Custom made?"

-Mal :"yup and now you can understand why tonight I'm wearing pants"

-Evie :"oh better to drive with pants then a dress"

-Mal :"exactly but wait for the final touch"

(No one POV) When Mal is back from looking in the drawer, she gives Evie a pair of blue and red gloves while Mal had already her green ones.

-Mal :"now let’s go"

-Evie :"let's get this party started"

-Mal :"hahaha that was really corny but its fine i like it"

 

(no one POV) Mal closed her helmet and helped Evie putt hers. Mal sat first on the bike to start it. Evie found that Mal's position was so sexy thank god she had a helmet to block the fact that she was blushing and biting her lip.

 

-Mal :"are you going to jump on or stay there?", said Mal with a mocking tone before closing the glass of her helmet.

 

(No one POV) Mal gave a hand to Evie and she got on. Mal pressed a button to open the garage door and right before she was about to go for it, she felt Evie putting her arms around her. Mal felt good and happy right now she felt something she never felt with anyone else not even Ben. Evie wasn’t sure what to expect from Mal after she laced her arms around the younger girl’s waist. Mal sat more straight and turn around to look at Evie one more time before pulling the gas.


	2. the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm back so about the motorcycle and the helmets, i can send the pictures if you want more info. I dont own anything only my ideas. Enjoy -Magic

(no one POV)

Mal was going at 70 mph, she was past the limit by 10mph but she didn't care because she bought this beast to go fast. Evie looked scared as hell while holding Mal. Suddenly she hears Mal starting to sing (she can hear her since there is a mic in the helmet) "highway to the danger zone" by . Mal click on the radio and putted that song. Evie loved to hear Mal sing, she was enjoying the moment even though she feels like she will have an accident and die.

 

-Mal :"Revvin' up your engine. Listen to her howlin' roar. Metal under tension. Beggin' you to touch and go"

-Evie :"Highway to the Danger Zone

Ride into the Danger Zone"

-Mal:"Headin' into twilight

Spreadin' out her wings tonight

She got you jumpin' off the deck

And shovin' into overdrive"

-Evie :"Highway to the Danger Zone

I'll take you Right into the Danger Zone"

-Mal :"They never say hello to you

Until you get it on the red line overload. You'll never know what you can do. Until you get it up as high as you can go"

-Evie :"Out along the edge. Is always where I burn to be. The further on the edge. The hotter the intensity"

-Mal and Evie:"Highway to the Danger Zone. I'm gonna take you. Right into the Danger Zone. Highway to the Danger Zone"

 

(no one POV)

Mal started laughing with Evie holding her closely. They were finally there, the snuggly duckling. It was the best bar in town and it was recently renovated. When Mal and Evie arrived in the parking everybody turned around to look who it was. Evie got off first and removed her helmet.

 

-random person #1 :"i wonder who is Evie prince"

-random person #2 :"the guy must be so handsome"

 

(No one POV)

Mal turned off the engine and got off the bike. She removed her helmet and replaced her hair a bit. 

 

-random person #1 :"it's Mal?"

-random person #2 :"well i guess they came as friends since they both have boyfriends"

 

(No one POV)

Mal took Evie's helmet and putted them with their vest in the bag on the side of the bike.

 

-Evie :"do you feel like everyone is watching us right now? Cuz i do"

-Mal :"it's like they never seen two girls on a motorcycle", they both look at each other and laugh.

-Evie :"Now let's go have some fun"

-Mal :"i agree with that!"said before they linked arms and went inside.

 

(No one POV)

The bar was not that full compared to the last time Mal went there. Mal and Evie made their way to the bar. The booming music already gave Mal a headache but she was here to have fun so she didn’t care.

 

-Mal :"I'm gonna take a strawberita and a round of 4 shots"

-Evie :"already drinking ?"

-Mal :"sorry i need to get in the mood and i have stuff on my mind"

-Evie :"For me a Cinnamon apple martini with one shot", said Evie to the bartender.

-Mal :"sooo how is it going with Doug", said Mal waiting for her drinks.

-Evie :"i broke up with him last night"

-Mal :"what? Why?"

-Evie :"i don't have feelings for him anymore i think it was always more like friendship"

-Mal :"oh well this is awkward" 

-Evie :"and you how is it going with Ben?"

-Mal :"not really good actually..i think i will break up with him", said Mal while taking a shot of vodka.

-Evie :"really? What did he do?",said Evie while taking her only shot.

-Mal :"he didn't do anything wrong it's just that i feel like something is wrong...another problem is that he wants us to have our first time but I don't"

-Evie :"did you ever kissed him?"

-Mal :"i never kissed anyone...and either did i ever fucked anyone", said Mal while taking her third shot.

-Evie :"you're a virgin?", said Evie almost choking on her drink.

-Mal :"yeah and you're probably not", said Mal while drinking her last shot.

-Evie :"you don't remember Mal? I got raped back on the isle oh wait i know why you don't remember..you came to save me but the guy hit you on the head with a metal pipe"

-Mal :"I'm sorry i don't remember anything about that day", said Mal finishing her drink.

-Evie :"it's okay but now let's go dance we came here to have fun", said Evie putting her empty class on the bar counter.

 

(no one POV)

Evie took Mal’s hand to bring her on the dance floor. After 20 min of dancing Mal came back to the bar to get drinks for her and Evie. While she was waiting for their drink, she watched Evie dance. Her curves were perfect just by looking at her Mal had some dirty toughs that she tried to get out of her head. Finally the drinks were ready, Mal drank hers in one sip and gave Evie her drink. When Evie finished her drink they got back to dancing but much closer. Mal was behind Evie who was grinding her body on Mal’s. The song Bubblegum bitch started playing, Mal loved that song. She went in front of Evie, took her hands and started to sing _.(I_ _made some changes in the song)_

 

-Mal :” Got a figure like a pin up Got a figure like a doll Don't care if you think I'm dumb I don't care at all

Candy bear, sweetie pie I wanna be adored I'm the girl you'd die for

I chew you up and I'll spit you out 'Cause that's what young love is all about So pull me closer and kiss me hard I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love Steal me with a kiss I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch

Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh Uh oh, Uh oh, oh

Queentex, latex, I'm your wonder maid Life gave me some lemons, so I made some lemonade

Soda Pop, Soda Pop Baby, here I come Straight to number one

Oh dear diary, I met a girl she made my dull heart light up with joy Oh dear diary, we fell apart Welcome to the life of Electra Heart

I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love Steal me with a kiss I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch

I think I want your Your American tan, oh, oh, oh I think you're gonna Be my biggest fan, oh, oh, oh

I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love Steal me with a kiss I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch

I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love Steal me with a kiss I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch”

(No one POV)

Seconds after Mal finished Evie pulled her in a kiss. Mal was surprise at first but she started kissing back. When they pulled out Mal whispered to Evie.

 

-Mal :”I-I think we should go”

-Evie :”I agree with that”, said Evie before giving a kiss on Mal’s ear.

(No one POV)

They got out holding hands. Mal took her keys opened the bag and took Evie’s and her stuff out. She putted her helmet on and ask Evie if she was ready.

 

-Mal :”are you ready to go?”

-Evie :”yes let’s go I don’t think I can control myself any longer”

-Mal :”ok then let’s hurry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don’t know why but those 2 song reminded me of Mal and Evie “bubblegum bitch” and “danger zone” Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. -Magic


	3. new outfits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here’s the third chapter for this one shot! I love the idea of Mal having a motorcycle. I don't why but i think it fits her! I don't own anything only my ideas. Enjoy! -Magic

  
 (No one POV) Mal was driving fast.real.fast. And it scared Evie but she was holding tight on her rider’s waist. After 10 min they were already there. Mal opened the garage door to go park her beautifully purple beast. When they got off Mal removed her helmet and her vest so fast that Evie didn't even saw Mal coming behind her to help her remove her stuff. After Mal removed Evie's helmet she didn't hesitate to kiss her hard and tackle her to the wall. Evie was running her hands on every inch of Mal's body while Mal was kissing her neck up and down.

-Evie :"uhh Mal..shouldn't we go in our room?"

-Mal :"it's actually a good idea"

(No one POV) Mal took Evie's hand in hers and opened the door from her garage. When they were outside Evie felt Mal give a squeeze to her hand. She liked it but she was scared that Ben would know about it. They started going a bit faster until they were at their own room. Evie opened the door and let Mal go inside first. Mal brings them to her bed.

-Mal :"you are sure you want to do this?"

-Evie :"i am but aren't you with Ben what will happen if he finds out"

-Mal :"i broke up with him a week ago ..and we didn't tell anyone but i wanted to see how far you were willing to go if you knew that i was dating someone else"

-Evie :"you did that just to get to test me?"

-Mal :"uh uh", said Mal while nodding her head into a yes and blushing

-Evie :"now where were we?", said Evie before tackling Mal down to the bed.

-Mal :"oh i think i remember", said Mal with a huge smile on her face.

(no one POV) Evie was on top of Mal who was removing her t-shirt. Evie was biting her lip while touching Mal's body. When Mal finished removing her t-shirt, she pulled Evie into a make out session that tasted like a mix of apple, cinnamon, strawberry and alcohol. As they pulled out, Mal took Evie's t-shirt off. Evie took the hem of Mal's pants and got off a bit to be able to remove them. When Evie finished removing Mal's pants she tackled Evie so she would be on top. Mal trailed kisses down Evie's collarbone to her cleavage. When Mal finished kissing, she removed Evie's skirt and threw it on the ground besides her pants.

-Evie :"you look so cute in those boxers", said Evie while grabbing Mal's ass by surprise.

-Mal :"than-mhm you", said Mal resisting to let herself moan.

-Evie :"you're welcome", said Evie before giving another squeeze.

-Mal :"i may look cute but you look sexy in this outfit, i think you should wear it more often", said Mal with a sexy and joking tone in her voice.

-Evie :"I wouldn't mind wearing it more around you only baby dragon"

-Mal :"then I’ll never leave that room princess"

-Evie :"but what are going to do? Aren't you going to be bored?", said Evie in a fake questioning voice.

-Mal :"that's a good question..i think i will need company then"

-Evie :"i know someone who would love to be your company", said Evie with a wink.

-Mal :"i think i know that-mmphmm"

(No one POV) Mal was cut off by Evie's lips on hers and a hand on her waist. When they pulled out Mal looked at Evie like if she was waiting for an answer.

-Evie :"no more talking"

-Mal :"no problems with that"

(no one POV) Mal got off of Evie, for a minute, to remove her bra and boxers. Evie did the same. Mal had her back face towards Evie because she was putting her stuff on the floor beside the rest of her clothes. Evie use that moment to wrap her arms around Mal by behind her and kiss Mal's neck. Mal, who was cut off guard, moaned to the touches that Evie was giving her. Evie pulled out of Mal's neck and looked Mal in the eyes. Mal licked her lips and slowly broke the space between the two girl’s mouths. Mal turned around to have a better angle to kiss her princess. Evie grabbed Mal's breasts and started massaging them while kissing Mal's moans away. Mal trailed down her hands on Evie's body until she was at her clit. Evie shivered at the feel of Mal's hand touching and rubbing her clit. Evie jerked her head backwards causing her to break the kiss and moan. She looked at Mal and saw she had her wicked smirk on her face and glowing green eyes. Evie love that little smile but now she wanted revenge. Evie started rubbing Mal's clit and pushing a finger inside. Evie saw that Mal was trying to not lose her mind right now. The purple haired girl never stands to lose. Evie suddenly felt two fingers inside her. Mal couldn't contain herself neither could Evie. They both started moaning together.

-Evie :"Aaah faster! Mal!"

-Mal :"harde-ahhr"

(No one POV) Mal started fucking Evie faster and added a third finger in while Evie also added a third finger but went harder in Mal. They were both going to climax but they were holding the longest time possible. Suddenly they couldn't hold it anymore.

-Mal :"AAAaahh fuck Evie!"

-Evie :"MAahhhL!"

(No one POV) They were both panting, forehead to forehead, looking into each other’s eyes with a smile.

-Mal :"i love you princess"

-Evie :"i love you too baby dragon"

(No one POV) The girls went in bed, under the covers. Mal had her head on Evie's shoulder while Evie was playing with her purple locks. They slowly felt asleep after that.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Hope you liked it -Magic


	4. do not disturb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the last chapter! Hope you like it. Enjoy -Magic

(End of Flashback...)

 

(No one POV) Evie still didn't believed that she was naked with Mal in the same bed. Last week she was with Doug and Mal was with her prince but now the found each other’s after years of being best friends. She decided to go back to sleep since she knew that Mal always sleeps 11-12h on weekends.

 

(Evie POV) 'I can't believe I'm with her right now god I'm so happy! I hope she wakes up soon it's already 12 am’, said Evie to herself with her eyes closed.

(no one POV) Evie's back was facing Mal since Evie didn't want the light of the alarm clock in her face. Evie was asleep until she felt a pair of arms going around her waist and pulling her backwards. Mal was still sleeping but Evie found it so cute that she was hold like a teddy bear. She decided to take her phone and take a pic of it. Once she was done taking it she was looking at it in awe because of the smile that Mal has when she sleeps. Suddenly she felt Mal move.

 

-Mal :"i know you took a picture princess and i was up too, 45 min ago but I didn't want to move"

-Evie :"wanna see the pic lazy dragon?"

-Mal :"i do but don't ever call me that again dork"

-Evie :"fine baby dragon"

-Mal :"ah that's better princess"

 

(No one POV) Evie showed the picture to Mal and noticed that her dragon was blushing red as a strawberry. She leaned in to kiss Mal's cheek but Mal turned her head so that she could make out with her princess. Evie, who was clearly caught off guard, groaned in the kiss and bit Mal's lower lip before pulling away and receiving a groan from her lazy dragon.

 

-Mal :"somebody is happy this morning", said looking at Evie while giving her usual smirk.

-Evie :"aren't you?"

-Mal :"nahh"

-Evie :"you're not happy with me?", said Evie really really sad.

-Mal :"I'm not happy with you, I'm in love with you and i will alw-ah-stop-uh be"

 

(no one POV) Evie was giving Mal a hard time to talk by squeezing her ass and one of her breast. Mal was biting her lip so hard that she looked like she was going to make it bleed. Evie felt Mal pulling her closer so that their bodies were touching each other. Evie turned them around so that Mal was on top straddling her. Mal leaned to kiss Evie but she got stopped by the sound of the door opening. The girls freaked out since they were both naked right now at least Mal was fast enough to give them their undies.

 

-Doug :”hey girls we wanted to…”

-Ben and Doug :”wtf?”

-Mal :”um you wanted to what?”, said Mal while getting off of Evie’s hips and trying to change to subject.

-Ben :”we wanted to talk to you, both”

-Evie :”about what? The fact that your ex’s are in the same bed making out?”

-Doug :”you’re not making out”

-Mal :”are you sure?”, said Mal before pulling Evie into a deep kiss and groaning in the kiss. Evie pulled out since she remembered their ex’s were there watching them.

-Ben :”urgm anyways back to the subject..we wanted to talk to you about our past relationship.”

-Doug :”we want explanations”

 

(no on POV)

Evie and Mal looked at each other’s to see who was going to start first. Mal decided to start.

 

-Mal :”what exactly do you want to know?”

-Ben :”I want to know why you break up with me”

-Mal :”I broke up with you because I felt something was missing, well 2 things. First, someone who loves me for who I am and not for what I became. Secondly, Evie was always able to cheer me up even when I’m mad towards her but you couldn’t do it like she did.”

-Ben :”at least you are honest, well that was all for me”

-Doug :”why did you even started dating me if you felt like we were just friends?”

-Evie :”I um..i taught you were a nice guy and that what I felt for Mal was wrong because of my mom. You are a nice guy don’t worry about that it’s just that Mal had a wicked touch that I always loved but you can’t understand that of course since you’re not a VK”

-Doug :”well at least I know I’m a good guy”

-Ben :”well I think that’s all…we will leave you to wha-what you were doing”

 

(no on POV)

Ben looked mad that Mal had her first time with Evie and not him but he couldn’t force her. Mal walk to the door with the boys and locked it once they were out. She turned to see Evie laying on her side in a sexy position.

 

-Mal :” Well that was awkward but anyways where were we?”, said Mal approaching Evie and climbing onto the bed with her.

-Evie :”you don’t remember? I think I can show you where we left off”

-Mal :”you are too wicked to do that princess”

-Evie :”you have a point”

-Mal :”now come here dork”

-Evie :”lazy dragon”, said Evie before laughing with Mal and kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this was the final chapter :( you are probably sad but don’t worry I will do another one shot soon. Hope you liked it -Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you liked it ! thanks to Jerseygirl795 again –Magic


End file.
